


The Cop and The Bad Boy

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson, sexy_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop!Louis, M/M, Racing Cars, Smut, bad boy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_larry/pseuds/sexy_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version of the fast and the furious </p><p> Harry likes to race cars.<br/>Louis' job is to arrest people like Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cop and The Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my friend and me were watching The Fast and The Furious and she says "wouldn't it be awesome if Louis was a cop and Harry was a racer?" So this was written :)

"Go," yelled the man who stood in between the four cars.

Harry, as always, was the first one to start. He didn't look left or right, but all eyes were on him and he knew it.

He didn't have an ego but he was well built. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his muscles and a pair of black skinny jeans with white converse. He was around 5'10" ; the tank top he was wearing was tight enough to show his chiseled abs.

He'd been racing with his father since he was 12 years old. Well not necessarily racing, but he helped his father with the cars. He really started to race when he was 15; the same year his dad died.

Since his dad died the year he started to race, Harry wants to win every race he goes into. His determination helped; now he's won every race and this one will be no different.

He passes through the first checkpoint perfectly and the cars behind him are trying to pass him but they just can't.

He gets a thrill from how fast his car is going. The way the streets go passed him and he has only a mere second to examine them before they're gone. He feels in control, just like he wants to.

As he passes the finish line, he gets a feeling of accomplishment. Racing is what he lives for.

He hears the crowd cheering and sees the crowd gathering around his car. He shows his dimpled grin as his heart beat settles.

"That's my man," says Hector as he gets out of the car. He laughs and just nods; all he can do while he basks in his glory. Hector hands him the money and he checks it out real quick.

"Hi baby," says a familiar blonde as she clings to his arm. He inwardly groans. It's not that he doesn't like girls, because yes he does like girls they're girls and they're incredible. However, he prefers the feeling of tan muscles as he grabs an arm, he prefers a well-built body, and he definitely likes the feeling of a hard big cock passing through him, feeling exposed to someone intimately while they enter him.

"Hey," he says chuckling nervously as he detaches himself from her.

"Why don't we go back to your pla-," she begins but is quickly cut off by a few people yelling 'Cops'.

He hears the sirens coming closer. "Sorry babe not tonight," he says as he gets in the car rapidly. "Not anytime," he mutters as he drives to a parking garage that's close by.

He turns quickly at the stop sign and makes a sharp right turn into the garage while the cop car passes. Stupid, he thinks. He goes all they way to the top knowing that's the safest.

Harry gets out out of the car and puts on his leather jacket then he begins walking. It would've been a smart idea, but the problem is that every cop knows Harry's curls and that face.

"Styles," yells a high-pitched voice.

Dammit.

He starts running because that's the only thing he can do. He hears foot steps gaining speed behind him and is a cop really that stupid to get off his car and chase him? As he runs he groans frustratedly; its a dead end.

When he turns around to start running and try to beat the cop, he's pinned to the wall instead.

He looks up into the bluest eyes he's ever seen that are staring back at him.

**

Louis loves being a cop. He likes justice in the world because he's been treated unfairly before. When he was 18 years old, both his parents were murdered. They were innocent people and he wants revenge on all the people that left his sisters and him alone in the world.

He gets a thrill from being in dangerous situations, but when he manages to make an arrest, he feels on top of the world.

Now... Of course he's heard of Harry Styles. The #1 racer and the most wanted guy in Miami. Nobody has proof of anything so technically he can't go to jail but everybody knows it was him. He's the best racer and something about Harry attracts Louis.

He's heard all sorts of things about Harry. In some sort of twisted way he understands why Harry is who he is. He's a criminal because his father was killed deliberately. He feels like he needs to be better than all of them; to prove he was as good as his father.

Being face to face with Harry now is.. pretty intimidating. He was always warned that coming so close to Harry Styles would be damgerous, but as his eyes roam around Harry's body he just wants to fuck his brains out.

**

Harry smirks as he sees the cop's eyes check him out.

"See something you like officer," Harry asks tilting his head to the side a little.

The cop looks up at Harry and glares. The cop nervously lets go of one of Harry's wrists from where he has Harry pinned to the wall.

Surprisingly, Harry's smirk widens and he doesn't attempt to escape. Why would he when there's a really hot guy in front of him. There might be a possibility that this cop doesn't like him and he could go to jail, but he doesn't care.

"I got Styles," Louis says warily into his radio as he clicks the on switch. He lets go of the radio and pins Harry's wrist above his head against the wall again.

"G-good job Louis I mean Officer Tomlinson," says Louis' friend through the radio.

"Louis Tomlinson. I cute name for a hot guy," Harry says checking Louis out. Louis blushes furiously but doesn't say anything.

They both stare into each others eyes as their breathes mingle together. Suddenly, Harry's eyes moved down to Louis' lips.

Harry bites his lips and when he looks up at Louis, his eyes are no longer green. They are completely black and Louis groans.

"Oh shit," Louis says right before Harry's lips attack his.

He has so many thoughts running through his mind but all he can think is that you only live once.

Harry moans as he feels Louis' tongue try to pass his lips. He opens his mouth willingly and feels Louis' hands let go of his wrists and grab his ass.

Harry starts to move his lips to Louis' neck as Louis pants and closes his eyes. After Harry feels like he left a dark bruise on Louis' neck, he moves his lips to Louis' ear and nibbles on it.

"I'm going to get on my knees and suck on your dick that is rock hard right now. Nod if you understand," Harry whispers teasingly into Louis' ear. Louis moans and nods. "Good. I'm gonna kiss the tip of your dick and move my tongue over the side of it. Then I'm gonna take it down my throat all the way and wait until your about to cum. Before you cum I'm gonna take my mouth of off your cock and you're gonna put lube on and fuck me into oblivion," Harry told him.

Louis shuddered and nodded. Harry moved his hand to his back pocket and took out a small bottle of lube, then he unzipped Louis' pants gradually and let it drop to the floor.

He got on his knees and wasted no time in doing all the things he said he would.

"Oh god Harry. Faster please. Oh god. Just like that suck my dick just like that," Louis said moaning and he looked down at Harry.

Harry smirked around Louis' dick and looked up at Louis through his eyelashes. The sight of Harry on his knees, with lust blown eyes, and mouth around his dick made Louis scream.

"Fuck! Harder baby harder," Louis moaned as he put his hand in Harry's hair. He tugged on Harry's curls making Harry close his eyes and moan around Louis' dick. He bobbed his head up and down Louis' dick faster as he sucked on Louis' pre-cum.

The vibrations of Harry's moan went through Louis' whole body and he muttered incoherent curse words. He felt a twisting in the pit of his stomach letting him know he was about to come.

"Oh fuck Harry I'm about to cum," Louis said moaning loudly as his dick twitched inside Harry's mouth. In less than 5 seconds, Harry was standing and pouring lube on his fingers. He lubed up Louis' dick and Louis moaned as Harry flicked his wrist.

While Harry was pouring a little more lube on Louis' dick, he moved his lips to Louis' neck and sucked another bruise.

"Your such a bad cop Louis did you know that? Fucking a criminal? You gonna make me cum," Harry asked letting his hot breath wash over Louis' neck.

Louis abruptly pushed Harry into the wall. His eyes opened and he felt a fire flare inside him. He moved forward and unzipped Harry's pants quickly.

"You're going to regret what you just said," he told Harry. He heard Harry's breath hitched as he grabbed Harry's ass again.

"Jump," he commanded. And that's what Harry did.

Before Harry could get comfortable Louis pushed his dick up into Harry's ass.

The sudden feeling was painful and pleasurable at the same time. "Oh shit," Harry yelled.

"That's it baby. Yell. Let everybody know who's fucking you. I'm not a bad cop. You're the bad boy who seduced a cop. You wanted my dick up your ass. Did you know this would happen huh," Louis said staring into Harry's eyes.

Louis wasted no time as he pounded into Harry's ass while Harry's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and his fingernails dug into Louis' shoulder.

Harry shook his head no and moaned loudly when Louis hit his prostate. "Oh my god shit! Right there Louis, harder fuck me harder and faster," Harry yelled.

"You're such a slut! You carry lube around and you want an officer to fuck you," Louis exclaims as he thrusts faster. "You're a cockslut Harry. I'm fucking you so hard every time you sit in a car you ass will hurt," Louis stated.

Harry groaned loudly. "You're so tight. How are you so tight? You're a whore. You like getting. Fucked. Like. A. Whore," Louis said making his point by thrusting harder.

"Oh shit Louis god yes," Harry said. He moved his arms around Louis' neck and brought his lips to Louis'. The kiss was passionate and desparare. Harry was so close and he just needed one thing thing and he would cum.

"Louis please," Harry whimpered. Louis' expression softened and he brought his hand down to Harry's dick. He spread Harry's pre-cum and moved his hand up and down Harry's dick.

That was enough for Harry and he came all over Louis with a loud cry of Louis' name.

Spurts of cum reached Louis' lips and the sensation of having Harry's cum on his lips and in his mouth was enough to make him cum deep inside Harry.

Louis dropped Harry carefully and helped him stand up correctly. Both boys stood there panting.

When their breathes returned to normal a little bit, they put their pants and boxers back on.

Harry smiled a sincere smile and started to walk off.

"Wait where are you going," Louis asked confused as Harry walked off.

Harry turned around and began to walk backwards. "Home," he stated simply.

"But," Louis asked.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again. I won't stop racing and you won't stop trying to take me to jail," Harry explained.

"Next time I catch you, I'm taking you to jail," Louis told him as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry laughed loudly at that and smiled cheekily at Louis, letting his dimples be seen. "No you won't. Next time you catch me, you'll be fucking me on a real bed," Harry said as he winked and with that he turned a corner.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. He started walking the same direction Harry had and went to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at:  
> Tumblr: http://sexylarry0723.tumblr.com/  
> Kik: larrystylinson_0723  
> E-Mail: sexy.larry0723@gmail.com
> 
> I'll write anything with any bromance :)


End file.
